Privileges
by Tuuli
Summary: -OliverMarcus SLASH- It's a privilege to be around Marcus. Fic re-post.


Title: Privileges  
  
Disclaimer: This never happened, I'm not saying it happened, I don't know these guys, I'm not saying they're gay... know wait, that's the RPS disclaimer. Huh. *thinks* Oh yah, these characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them from JKR. No harm meant, no money made. Besides, this isn't NC-17 so she should be okay with this.  
  
A/N: It's about time I ventured back to the wondrous world of Harry Potter fan fiction. Got a website, now, I do. www.nic.fi/~teroma/WindyCorner/ All my Potter stuff (and all the other stuff I've written) is there, just waiting to be read. Oh, and this one goes to Nessa. It's all your fault I've suddenly started including Harry/Draco in my fics!  
  
I AM REPOSTING THIS FIC. FanFiction.Net thinks this fic should be rated R, so I'm rating it R. I already got banned once. *g* I still maintain that in my humble opinion, this fic is PG-13. Oh well.   
  
~~~  
  
Being around Marcus was a privilege. Even before Hogwarts younger boys had all tried to be friends with him, to get to hang out with him. When he had gone to school he had practically ruled the entire place.   
  
He knew well enough that he wasn't popular because people somehow found his character *fascinating*. Naturally, they wanted to be around him because he was *him*, he was powerful; he did what he pleased and told other people to fuck off. He had the balls to actually do what he wanted - or at least what he thought he wanted. So other people feared him, respected him and wanted *desperately* to be a part of his gang.  
  
In school, he had had to do little to get the image he needed. After that, it was his friends who did all the dirty work - except when he was in the mood for it.   
  
In Quidditch, it was the same thing. As the team Captain he got to decide who was in and who was out. He had been the boss, everything had been up to *him*, he had told who did what and they obeyed him. It was a fucking *privilege* to be around him!   
  
Everyone had realized that. It had been a privilege to be around him. His Quidditch team had known that, his friends had known that, *everybody* had known that.   
  
Except for Oliver Wood.  
  
And Marcus wanted nothing more than for Oliver Wood to realize it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Draco says it was a privilege to be around Marcus Flint at Hogwarts," Harry said, examining the note in his hand lazily. "He says even *he* wanted to hang around with him."  
  
Oliver raised an eyebrow, gulping down some of his butterbeer. "Oh really? What else does *Draco* say about him?"   
  
When Oliver and Harry had played in the same Quidditch team at Hogwarts, all those years ago, Draco Malfoy has only ever been referred to as 'Malfoy' or 'the Slytherin Seeker.'   
  
Things apparently could change.   
  
Harry glared at him, but it was just the type of friendly shut-up-you kind of glare. "Draco says Flint was furious when you didn't think so."   
  
"Maybe that's what this is about," Oliver said, taking the note from Harry's hand. He read it through again. "Why else would he want to meet me?"   
  
"Maybe he misses his *favourite Keeper*," Harry said, mouth curving into a smile.   
  
It was Oliver's turn to glare. "He made that nick name up just to bully me," he said firmly. "It's supposed to be annoying. And it *is*!"   
  
"Ah," Harry said, laughing. "Don't let him get to you like that. All he wants is a reaction out of you."   
  
Oliver flipped the small piece of parchment over in his hands. "Do you think I should go to see him?"   
  
Harry stopped in mid-movement, considering this for a moment. A wicked grin spread on his face. "It might be very fruitful," he said. "Yeah. I think you should go see him."  
  
"Why?" Oliver asked, looking straight at Harry.   
  
Without blinking or looking away, Harry said, "Because the only person I'd call my favourite anything would be Draco."  
  
~~~  
  
"Took you long enough to answer my note," Marcus said idly, caressing Oliver's naked back with his palm.   
  
Oliver shifted, snuggling into Marcus's neck. With a grin he found a red spot on said neck, his tongue darting out to lick it. He'd made that mark. Flint was now marked as his. He was too busy thinking about this to answer.   
  
"What made you decide you wanted to see me?" Marcus asked insistently.  
  
"Maybe I missed my favourite Chaser, too," Oliver said, propping himself up on one elbow before leaning in for a kiss, a hand tracing the lines of Marcus's chest.   
  
For a moment they kissed in earnest, exploring each other's mouths, which were already starting to feel familiar. After only one night, Marcus already knew sucking on Oliver's tongue for just a moment made the younger man highly exasperated, and Oliver in return knew the older man's skin was surprisingly sensitive.   
  
"You know, there was a time when you would've come running to me. There was a time when being around me was a privilege," Marcus said darkly.   
  
Oliver settled his head back on the older man's chest, his hand painting invisible patterns on the naked stomach. "No, there wasn't. I never thought of it as that."   
  
Flint sighed. "Yeah, you didn't, did you?"   
  
Oliver shifted slightly, his hair tickling Marcus's chin. "I don't think it's a privilege to be around *you*. I just think it's a privilege to get to be around someone I love."   
  
Marcus's eyes darkened at the thinly veiled confession of love. His hand, the one that had been resting on Oliver's back, started to slide slower, to more suggestive regions. "Well, I think I can live with that," he said, voice low. 


End file.
